Lovers And Friends
by inumi.sesshie
Summary: Hermione and Hazel original character. Hot encounters of the third kind.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story are not mine, but damn that would be awesome if they were. I'd do naughty things to them in the dark._

Chapter 1 

All was quiet at Hogwarts, for everyone was sleeping, save for three mischievous teenagers who were doing their usual rounds of sneaking.

"Shah," whispered a green-eyed boy, "do you want someone to hear us?"

"Sorry Harry, I tripped." replied a tall, red haired boy. They were nearing a small passageway when a faint rustling sound could be heard, as if someone were looking through the pages of a book.

"Ron, Harry, do you guys hear something?" the third teen, a girl, said.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from the library," answered Ron, "let's go check it out while we're here."

"Don't mind if we do." Harry said, jokingly. The trio tiptoed quietly toward the library and soon arrived at the door.

Before they opened the door, Hermione whispered, "we're supposed to be after Snape."

"Yes, we know, but cant we have a little peek?" Ron whined.

"Yeah Hermione, it'll only be a minute..." Harry trailed off.

"No, we have work to do, it's bad enough we're wandering the halls at night."

"pleeease..."The boys said in unison.

"Oh, all right, but only for a minute." she sighed.

"Yesss!" the boys gave each other a high five as Hermione rolled her eyes. They quietly entered the library and the rustling sound stopped. Hermione signaled for them to stop.

"Quiet you guys," she warned, "that sound stopped." She pulled the boys to a hiding place, hoping no one would catch them snooping around. As they backed further into an aisle, Hermione bumped into someone and let out a small scream.

"I knew I heard someone open a door," said a girl's seductive voice that even Hermione couldn't resist. Harry was the first to turn around. He nearly fainted at the sight of the girl.

"w-who are y-you?"he stuttered.

"the question is...who are you?" she said slowly. Harry's knees gave out, fortunately, his friends caught him before he fell on his face. Ron was the next to try talking to the mysterious girl.

"w-wha-" he passed out before he could even finish his sentence.

"great, now I've got two people to carry back to Gryffindor house," Hermione sighed.

"what is this 'Gryffindor house' you speak of?" the girl asked, confused.

"hm? oh, I'll explain if you tell me your name." Hermione replied.

"I am fire mage Hazil of Tyli." she stated proudly with a bow at the waist.

"I'm Hermione. you are very formal." she said. Not knowing what to do, she returned the bow. Then she shakingly offered her hand. Hazil looked at it questioningly then took her hand.

"It's called a handshake," Hermione said politely while shaking Hazil's hand. She looked into Hazil's golden yellow eyes and felt like time itself stopped.

"an interesting greeting," Hazil said, "what are you?" Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"what are you as in I am a fire mage." answered Hazil.

"oh, I'm a witch." she said.

"I see," Hazil said, "so what is this 'Gryffindor house?"

"can we sit?" asked Hermione.

"oh, yes, of course." she replied, and sat on the floor. Hermione did the same.

"we are in a school," Hermione started, "and it has four 'houses' that are named after the founders of it that go as follows: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, that's what house I'm in. there is a 'sorting hat' that places students in the different houses."

"I see," said Hazil, "kind of like the tribes where I come from."

Hermione was examining Hazil up and down.

"why do you have those markings on you? and aren't you cold being dressed like that?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend her.

"hm? oh, these markings show that I'm a fire mage, and yes it is quite cold here."Hazil answered. Hermione got up, took off her robe, and put it around Hazil without thinking. She blushed.

"thank you, you're very kind," Hazil said, "why do your cheeks turn red?"

This made her blush even more. "I-I don't know.." she looked at the floor with sudden interest.

"are you alright? are you sick?" Hazil asked, worried. She got up and hugged Hermione. She gasped, and Hazil let go of her.

"I am sorry! did I offend you?"she asked even more worried.

"no, no, you just startled me, no need to apologize,"Hermione exclaimed, "we should...um...bring the boys back to the house before we get caught"

"oh, yes, we should" Hazil agreed. They brought the boys back safely, and even got them into the boys' dormitory without waking anyone. They went to the common room to talk some more.

"so, this is Gryffindor house." Hermione said. She was trying to light a fire, and not succeeding.

"here let me help." Hazil offered. She got up, walked to the fireplace, raised her arm to it, hand open, and fire shot from her hand and ignited the wood. Hermione stood there, eyes wide, mouth open.

"h-how did you d-do that!" she stammered.

"you didn't know what a fire mage did?" Hazil asked, smiling. Hermione almost melted on the spot. She had a dazed look in her eyes. To Hermione, Hazil was perfect in every way. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her voice, her brown skin, her body, oh, her body. Especially in what she was wearing.

Hazil took off Hermione's robe and set it on a chair. She looked at Hermione.

"are you alright?" she asked. Hermione reached out and cupped Hazil's cheek in her hand. Hazil gasped.

"oh! I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! I-" Hermione exclaimed.

"shah, it's alright." Hazil soothed her. She moved closer to Hermione and looked into her eyes, as if she was looking into her soul. She then pressed her lips against Hermione's and kissed her passionately. This sudden move took Hermione by surprise, but she then relaxed. Hermione felt Hazil's tongue against her lips and opened her mouth slightly. Hazil gently massaged her tongue with Hermione's. Hermione let a small moan escape her throat. Hermione thought::I didn't know she had a pierced tongue...oh well it makes this even better: They were getting deeper into the moment when all of a sudden...THUNK! It sounded as if someone fell out of their bed.

"OOWWW!" It was Harry's voice.

"are you alright, mate?" Ron had awaken from his sleep.

"yeah, I just hit my head on the floor, of course I'm alright!" Harry pointed out in a sarcastic manner. They both laughed quietly, as to not wake anyone else. The two boys were wide-awake now, so they decided to go to the common room to play a game of wizard's chess.

:if anyone can find a way to ruin a moment it's these two: Hermione thought.

"hello," she said with a false smile, "we heard you fall, Harry, you alright?"

"yeah, I'm fine," he said, "do you mind if Ron and I stay here to play chess?"

"no..." Hermione trailed off.

"wait, don't you think we should find out who 'she' is?" Ron asked, pointing at Hazil.

She stood up and said, "I am fire mage Hazil of Tyli." she stated once more with a bow.

"I'm Ron, and this is Harry," he said, nervousness somewhat subsided, "pleasure to meet you."

Hazil offered her hand and Harry was the first to take it. They all shook hands and got acquainted when Hazil asked, "what is that on your forehead?"

"oh, I got this scar when I was a baby," Harry answered, "why do you have those markings?"

"it shows that she's a fire mage." Hermione said.

"er," Ron started, "what exactly 'is' a 'fire mage'?"

"a person who uses the power of fire." answered Hazil.

"how?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"would you like a demonstration?" she asked.

"yes," Harry said. Hazil put her hands together then pulled them apart slowly, revealing flames coming from them. The other two stared in awe, amazed at the sight.

"I've seen magic before, but not like this!" Ron exclaimed. Harry was speechless.

Hazil stopped the flames coming from her hands and said, "that's how."

After all of the excitement, Harry and Ron started their chess game and Hazil pulled Hermione aside and asked, "Is there somewhere that we can go to talk alone?"

"yes, but we have to sneak out." Hermione replied.

"that's fine," Hazil said. So they snuck past Harry and Ron, went through the portrait hole, down the stairs, and through the entrance hall. They soon found themselves outside at Hermione's secret area where she went to be alone. Both sat down to talk.

"I could have flown us here," Hazil said.

"you can fly a broom!" exclaimed Hermione.

"fly a broom, what do you mean?" asked Hazil, "my other power is flying."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "y-you fly! without wings!"

"yes, how else was I supposed to sneak in," Hazil started, "I'm not just going to walk through the front door. I didn't think that I should make my presence known to everyone."

"...oookay then" Hermione said. Hazil laughed.

:there goes that smile again...she's so sexy: thought Hermione. "y'know, that was my first kiss." she said quietly.

"it was? I'm so sorry! really! I didn't mean to..." Hazil panicked.

"it's okay, I liked it...a lot..." she said. She moved closer to Hazil and held her hand. Hazil turned to face Hermione and held her chin gently. They kissed again, this time without interruptions. Hazil snuck her hand under Hermione's shirt, took hold of her right breast, and squeezed gently. Hermione moaned aloud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Hazil pulled away from their kiss to take off Hermione's shirt. She started sucking on one of her breasts, circling her nipple with her toungue, and massaging the other. She took off Hermione's pants and trailed slow kisses up her legs. Hazil worked her way up to Hermione's pussy, where she skillfully licked Hermione's clit.

"Hazil ah-ahh! that feels so good!" Hermione said through moans. She started to buck her hips, so Hazil had to hold her down tightly. She then inserted a finger into Hermione and received a loud moan.

"shah", Hazil whispered, "you wouldn't want anyone to hear us, now would you?"

"no...ooohhhh!" as she answered, Hazil inserted another finger into her. Hazil pumped her fingers hard and fast into Hermione.

"ahh...ahhh! Hazil p-please d-don't stop!" Hermione bucked her hips wildly as she came. Hazil licked her fingers then put them in Hermione's mouth. She sucked on them hungrily, tasting herself.

As they both calmed down, Hazil said," you taste good."

"hmm...how many times have you done that?" Hermione asked.

"just once."

"seriously? as in this being the first?"

"yep"

"wow. oh, crap! it's really late, we better get back inside the castle." Hermione said while putting her clothes back on.

"ok. we can fly up. hold on to me."

As they flew, Hermione was in awe because she was never able to even get one inch off the ground on a broom. In the Gryffindor tower they both snuck silently into the girls dormitories without getting caught. They both slept peace fully in Hermione's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning Hermione woke up extremely happy. : yesss! last night wasn't a dream: she thought to herself::my life is changed forever:

"Hazil, Hazil its time to get up. come on, I'm hungry." she said while shaking Hazil gently.

"harder! please!" she moaned to someone in her dream.

"bloody hell, she's nothing but a horny teenager!" she laughed. :I like it that way too...: she added as an after-thought. "Come on, get up, Hazil."

"What..." she said tiredly.

"We're going to get something to eat. You can wear one of my school robes"

"Thanks." she said, putting on the robe, "Hermione, I would like for you to be my girlfriend."

"Yes, Hazil, I would love to be your girlfriend." she answered holding Hazil's cheek. She leaned in and kissed Hazil passionately. Then they both went to the Great Hall to meet up with Harry and Ron.

The new couple seated themselves next to Harry and Ron and Hermione just beamed, seeming to emit happy waves.

"What are you so happy about, huh?" said Ron, through a mouth full of food.

"Oh...lots of things..." she sighed.

As she answered, Malfoy passed by and said, "looks like somebody finally got some, am I right Hermione? By the way your new friend is hot, she should be at the Slythrin table. Bye." He walked away. Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Is there something you need to tell us Hermione?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Umm...well...yeah..." she signaled them to come closer and whispered, "Hazil and I sort of had sex last night..."

"Sort of?" Hazil laughed, "I fucked her senseless."

Harry and Ron both yelled, "YOU WHAT! And you didn't invite us!"

"Calm down, guys!" Hermione said.

"Wait, does this mean you're a lesbian?" Harry whispered.

"No, it means I'm bi."

"Now you tell us." Ron said.

...ooOoo...ooOoo...ooOoo...ooOoo...

Later on in an abandoned hallway, Hazil found Malfoy alone, thinking about whatever he thinks about.

"What are you doing here alone, Malfoy?" Hazil asked.

"Nothing- wait! Where did you come from!" he exclaimed, startled.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not..."

Hazil moved closer to Malfoy, "did you enjoy the show last night?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Malfoy lied.

"I sensed that you were watching us, you can't lie to me."

Hazil moved even closer to him. She started to rub her body slowly against his and grabbed his cock and Malfoy moaned.

"If you want more of this, then meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 9." with that said, she flew off to find Hermione on her free period.

Hazil found Hermione masturbating in a well-hidden area, so she snuck up behind her and started massaging Hermione's breasts as she asked in fake disappointment, "you couldn't wait for me?"

"mmm...you know I can't help myself." she joked. Hermione stopped masturbating and put her fingers in Hazil's mouth. Hazil sucked on them contently.

"Anything new?" asked Hermione.

Hazil stopped sucking and said, "actually, there is. I know it's only our first day of dating, but how do you feel about a threesome?"

"I'm up for it, but with who?"

"Oh...a guy."

"And may I ask who this guy is?"

"You may, but I'm not telling you." Hazil said then stuck out her tongue. "One more question. Is it okay if we both 'experiment' with other people?"

"I don't know...as long as you will only truly be with me."

"You will always be my first and only love, Hermione." Hazil said. She kissed Hermione as she reached down to Hazil's pussy and started to rub gently. Hazil moaned into the kiss. Hermione pulled away and said "I want to pleasure you tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it." she replied. Then she left smiling.

After her meeting with Hermione, Hazil went to go look for Dumbledore's office, but instead ran into Harry in (you guessed it!) an empty hallway, pacing in front of a wall.

"Are you looking for something important, Harry?" Hazil asked.

"What? Oh no not really, just looking for a place to relax."

"Can I join you?"

"Umm... i-i guess so." he said, starting to sound nervous.

"Don't be afraid to be alone with me, Harry. I wont bite...hard."

As they went into the Room of Requirement, Harry felt himself getting harder by the second. Hazil threw Harry onto a bed that was conveniently in the room. She climbed on top of him and started rubbing herself against his cock as he arched his back, wanting more. She then slowly undid his zipper and took off his pants along with his boxers. She moved up to Harry's ear and whispered, "do you want to fuck me?" as she grabbed his cock.

"ah-ahhh! y-yes!" he moaned.

"Really? Well...I don't think it's me you want." she said. She left him to deal with his...visible problem.


End file.
